Susan Lucci
|hometown = Scarsdale, New York |knownfor = Soap opera actress |season = Dancing with the Stars 7 |partner = Tony Dovolani |place = 6th |highestscore = 24 (Tango & Paso doble) |lowestscore = 15 (Cha-cha-cha) |averagescore = 21.3 |image = }} Susan Victoria Lucci is a celebrity from season 7 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Susan Lucci was born in Scarsdale, New York, to parents Jeanette (Granquist) and Victor Lucci, a building contractor. Her father is of Italian ancestry, and her mother is of Swedish, French, and German descent. She attended Garden City High School in Garden City, New York, graduating in 1964. She then attended Marymount College and graduated with a BA degree in drama in 1968. Career All My Children Lucci is best known for appearing as Erica Kane on the ABC television soap opera, All My Children, from 16 January 1970 to 23 September 2011. Lucci was nominated for the Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series Emmy for her work on All My Children almost every year since 1978. When Lucci did not win the award after several consecutive nominations, her image in the media began to be lampooned, as she became notoriously synonymous with never winning an Emmy. NBC's Saturday Night Live exploited this by asking her to host an episode; during her monologue, the show's cast, crew, and even stagehands nonchalantly carried (and utilized; for example, as hammers and doorjambs) Emmys of their own in her presence. In addition, she appeared in a 1989 television commercial for the sugar substitute Sweet One, intended to portray her as the opposite of her villainess character, yet throwing one of Erica Kane's characteristic tantrums, shouting, "Eleven years without an Emmy! What does a person have to do around here to get an Emmy?" After eighteen failed nominations, she finally won in 1999. When presenter Shemar Moore announced Lucci's name, stating "the streak is over," the audience erupted in a standing ovation, lasting several minutes. As Lucci took to the stage, cameras caught All My Children co-stars Kelly Ripa and Marcy Walker weeping openly, along with long-time supporter, actress and television host Rosie O'Donnell. Actor Ingo Rademacher was seen bowing in the aisles and talk show host Oprah Winfrey rushing the stage cheering from the wings. When ABC cancelled All My Children 14 April 2011, after 41 years on the air, Lucci said in an interview: "It's been a fantastic journey. I've loved playing Erica Kane and working with Agnes Nixon and all the incredible people involved with All My Children. I'm looking forward to all kinds of new and exciting opportunities." Lucci publicly criticized ABC Daytime president Brian Frons over the cancellation of All My Children in the epilogue of her autobiography All My Life. Other Works Lucci has appeared in a number of television shows and television movies. In 1982, she made a cameo appearance in the comedy film, Young Doctors in Love. In 1986, she played the role of Darya Romanoff in the Golden Globe– and Emmy Award–winning TV movie Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna. In 1990–1991, she began a series of guest spots on the nighttime soap opera, Dallas. She hosted NBC's Saturday Night Live in October of that year; in one skit, she appeared as Erica Kane competing on a game show. In 1995, Lucci appeared in the Lifetime television film, Ebbie. This film was an updated version of A Christmas Carol. Lucci played a Scrooge-like department store owner visited by Marley and the three ghosts on Christmas. In 2004, she appeared as a guest star in two episodes of the ABC comedy series Hope & Faith. In 1999, she played in the revival of Irving Berlin's musical, Annie Get Your Gun. Michael Logan of TV Guide said, "Susan Lucci didn't just take Great White Way by storm: she took it by tornado, hurricane and tsunami, too." Since the summer of 2010, Lucci has appeared as herself, the arch rival of Wendie Malick's character, Victoria Chase, in the TV Land sitcom Hot in Cleveland five times, including the 1 February 2012 episode entitled "Life with Lucci". She appeared in Gloria Estefan's music video "Hotel Nacional" in February 2012. She guest starred in multi-episodes of the sixth season of Lifetime drama series Army Wives. Lucci hosted and narrated Deadly Affairs, a prime-time series airing on Investigation Discovery as of 2012. On 15 November 2012 Lucci appeared on The Colbert Report in a segment reflecting the soap-opera-like nature of the Petraeus scandal. In 2013, Lucci began starring as Geneviève Delatour in the Lifetime comedy-drama series Devious Maids created by Marc Cherry. Personal Life Lucci's father, Victor, was a first-generation American. Lucci has been married since 13 September 1969 to Austrian businessman Helmut Huber. They are the parents of soap opera actress Liza Huber (born 22 February 1975) and Andreas Huber, an aspiring professional golfer. She became a grandmother when her daughter, Liza, gave birth 23 December 2006 – Lucci's 60th birthday. The baby was named Royce Alexander. Liza gave birth to Lucci's second grandchild, Brendan, 16 August 2008; her third grandchild, Hayden Victoria 23 March 2011; and her fourth grandchild, Mason Alexander 6 February 2013. Lucci's autobiography All My Life: A Memoir, was acquired by Lisa Sharkey, Director of Creative Development at HarperCollins. On 28 July 2010 HarperCollins announced that the book would be published in April 2011; it was released 29 March of that year. Dancing with the Stars 7 Lucci competed in Season 7 of Dancing with the Stars with dance partner Tony Dovolani. Lucci said that Dancing had asked her to appear before, but she had turned it down, in part, because of the travel it would have required of her (at the time Dancing taped in Los Angeles while All My Children taped in New York). Lucci later changed her mind, in part, because of the experience of fellow All My Children star Cameron Mathison, who finished fifth in season 5. She was voted off the show 5 November 2008, finishing sixth in the competition. Scores * Score was awarded by stand-in judge Michael Flatley. Gallery Susan_&_Tony_S7.jpg SusanLucci-Promo7.jpg Dwts hustle.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 7 contestants Category:Actors